


Beautiful Blossom

by ask_twbwy



Series: The World Begins With You [6]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Post-Game, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ask_twbwy/pseuds/ask_twbwy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiki notices that Eri’s been acting odd lately. Could it be that she likes someone? What if she likes Neku? And worse, what if Neku likes her back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> Written by: Ayame

“Hey, Shiki.”

She turned to Neku, who approached her and Eri in the hallway of their school. All three wore school uniforms, which included white shirts and green plaid skirts for the girls and white shirts and blue pants for the guys. Both had red accessories around their necks—a ribbon and a tie respectively. Even though he wore the same thing as every other guy in their school, Shiki couldn’t help but think he looked so much more cleaned up like this.

However, in her ogling, she also noticed one distinct fact: his eyes watched Eri.

“Huh?” Eri tilted her head, having noticed that as well. “Me? Don’t you mean her?” The redhead grabbed her best friend’s wrist and pulled the girl in front of her, resting her hands on Shiki’s shoulders as if showing her off.

Neku’s face turned pink, and his eyes darted away from the two. “W-whatever,” he brushed it off best he could. “Look, it’s almost lunch, so I’m headed to the roof to eat. You two can join or not—I won’t make a fuss either way.” He then started walking, leaving Shiki to stare at his back with her hands clutched in front of her chest.

 _Didn’t you say that it’s nice seeing the real me instead of Eri?_ she wondered as her heart fell. Regardless, the two girls followed him up to the roof—the very same place they first became friends.

This wasn’t the first time he’d made that mistake. Shiki tried to rationalize it—he’d met her when she had run around in Eri’s body, not knowing the difference for most of their time together. Even after he learned the truth, though, that pink haired girl was still the only “Shiki” he’d really seen. Still, part of her wondered if there was something more behind his mistakes.

After all, Eri was pretty and perfect.

 _No. I told myself I wouldn’t be jealous of her anymore,_  Shiki scolded herself.  _I’m better than the person I used to be. I’m better thanks to Neku._

_So what if I lose him?_

After that slip-up, he acted normal through lunch, though Eri carried most of the conversation. Much to Shiki’s surprise, she even asked him about things like video games. Shiki could only watch, wondering what the sudden interest was; even after she’d come back, Eri seemed most concerned with fashion like usual.

If only the weirdness of it all stopped there. Between every class, Eri snatched up her phone and began texting someone. Who, Shiki didn’t know. Sure, Eri was popular, but most of the people who loved her sat in this class with her—she could’ve easily talked to any of them. Plus, the smile on her face contained so much excitement, like she sought someone special. There were only three people outside of class the two had begun hanging out with a lot recently: Rhyme, Beat, and Neku, the last of which in a different class in their school.

 _Maybe she has a crush on Beat?_  Shiki tried telling herself.  _Eri’s never had a crush before, but he is kinda funny, I guess._

“Shiki,” Eri’s voice chimed as one of the later classes ended. She placed her sketchbook on Shiki’s desk—something else she’d been spending a huge amount of class time on that day. “I did some new designs today. Have a look—tell me what you think.”

Shiki started with the open page and scrolled through four others. Usually, Eri limited herself, whether because of creativity or to make things easier on Shiki. She never did five designs in one day. On top of that, all five were male outfits instead of the designs she usually made for the two of them.

“These are really nice!” Shiki gasped as she stared at them. From the low collars on a shirt to a chain on a pair of pants, Eri had somehow made each and every one of her ideas both sleek and hip to match up with the latest fashions. Something about it bugged the brunette, though. The designs were great, and she saw no need to mention the buttons or zippers she’d have to add, but she had to ask—“Did you do them for someone?”

“H-huh?” Eri held up her usual happy façade. “What makes you think that?”

“You usually make outfits for someone before working on random designs,” the other pointed out. Granted, those outfits were usually for them, but it counted. “Plus, you did so many of them!”

“Well…” Eri scratched her cheek, still smiling. “I guess I did have a friend in mind when I drew them. He just gave me… a little inspiration, you could say. Like a muse.”

So she was right. With a nervous chuckle, Shiki pursued her other assumption about it. “If you want, I can make them a little bigger than normal—y’know, so Beat can wear them.”

That, however, only brought confusion to Eri’s face. She slanted her head, strands of her pink hair falling over her shoulders. “Beat? I didn’t really think of him at all when I drew these. I’m not sure they’d really fit him.”

 _Eh? They’re not for Beat?_  Shiki thought, her heart tight.  _Then that must mean…_

Eri placed a finger on her chin in thought. “Actually, if you could make them about Neku’s size, that’d be great.”

_What? Neku’s size? Then… does that mean that Eri likes Neku?_

Though that possibility weighed down on Shiki, she agreed to work on the outfits. She decided to start with a jacket—a long, light coat with lines to create a music staff going down the top and bottom. Each collar held a clef sign, and it had music notes scattered over it to finish the feel.

“What if we made the music notes into a song?” Shiki suggested. “Something meaningful to, um… the person.” She didn’t want to say it. She didn’t want to hear any more confirmation that Neku was Eri’s “muse.”

“That’s a great idea,” the other said, her grin widening. “I don’t know what song he’d like, but I plan on hanging out with him today after school. I’ll see if I can find out then.”

After school—Shiki would find out the truth then.

 _But what will I do even if it is Neku?_  Shiki thought as their next class started up. This was the last one before school let out.  _Why does it even matter so much? Neku and I are—were just “Partners”…_

And yet, even as she thought that, her mind drifted back to the end of the three weeks they’d spent dead—when she suddenly awoke in darkness. Back then, Neku had told her that she’d become his entry fee—the thing most important to him. He’d basically admitted to loving her, and she didn’t even know how to respond.

Now, her heart ached. Did he really still feel that way now? If another Game happened today, would she be his entry fee again? Or did he find Eri a better option? After all, Shiki had looked like her, even pretended to act like her at first. Which “Shiki” did Neku like?

And why couldn’t she just say it? That if the Game happened to them again now, he would be her entry fee.

Class ended all too soon. Any other day, she would’ve been glad to go home. Eri jumped up from her desk as it ended and turned to her best friend after grabbing her bag. “I’ll see you later, Shiki! And don’t worry about the designs yet—I have another one I want to add for you first.” The redhead snatched her sketch book up and stored it away, hurrying out with a “bye” before anyone in class could stop her.

“Eri, wait—” Shiki was too late. Eri had already left.

“Oh? Getting the dump from Eri now?” a snickering voice piped up. Shiki spun around to find two classmates standing over her: Nariko and Umeko. The two had once been childhood friends of Eri’s, but all Shiki ever saw was their cruel side—a side of them Eri refused to put up with. “It’s about time. You were never good enough to be her friend.”

“Just leave her alone already,” Umeko added.

Shiki stared down at her desk, half wishing she’d brought Mr. Mew. Ever since her time in the UG, hugging him made her feel safer, and she needed that now. These two girls in particular had always hated her, but they despised her friendship with Eri even more. Part of her understood it well right now—they must’ve thought she had stolen Eri away from them.

“Hey, is that Eri with a boy?” one classmate by the window spoke up. Shiki’s heart skipped a beat, and she hurried to see. Sure enough, she saw Eri leaving the school grounds below, dragging Neku by the wrist.

“Isn’t that Sakuraba from class 3-A?” one classmate commented. “I heard he’s a punk. What’s he doing with Eri?”

“What if she’s into the bad boy types after all? Then maybe I have a chance!” came another voice. All around Shiki, their noise echoed in curiosity, disgust, excitement—almost every emotion. But none could replicate the loneliness that passed inside her.

 _So maybe Eri really does like Neku,_  Shiki thought as she pushed herself away. She gathered her stuff from her desk and began heading out.  _And what if he decides he likes her better than me? Then what’ll I do?_

Shiki exchanged her school shoes for her outdoor ones and headed out into the bright sun shining down on Shibuya. The buildings looming above were almost blinding as the rays reflected off them, and she used that as an excuse to keep her head down close to the shadows.  _What is there really for me to do? They’re both my friends… If that’ll make them happy, then who am I to stop it?_

Her phone buzzed in her bag, and Shiki pulled it out to peer at the message. It came from her father, saying he was off work and in the area if she wanted a ride home. With no one to hang out with now, she accepted his offer and hurried to where he’d pick her up: the bus station.

Upon arriving, she looked away from the buses. She used them to get home sometimes when she didn’t walk with Eri. Instead of waiting around, she headed to the bridge over the station underpass. He’d be just past that, in a parking lot. She didn’t see the familiar white and black car now, though, so she paused on the bridge instead.

 _This is it it—where I died._  She stared down into the station underpass below, which led into the Shibuya River. She had some time, so she headed around and down into the underpass.

To be more precise, she’d died down here, in the place that held so many memories now. That particular day, she’d also stopped above, drowning in her own problems and fears. She had Mr. Mew with her that time, though, and a gust of wind had blown him off the railing. She’d fallen in her attempt to save him.

Perhaps she could’ve lived that day instead. If she hadn’t set Mr. Mew down, if she hadn’t jumped to rescue him, if she’d grabbed on sooner instead of hating herself—anything could’ve changed it. But because she fell, she entered the Game and met Neku.

Her eyes glanced back towards the entrance, and in her mind, she could almost see the red-hooded Reaper that stood there on day two. Neku was the one who realized the Reaper controlled the walls and how to get past it. It was their first day together as Partners.

She glanced the other way next. Day seven, after they’d faced everything together and she’d changed, they came here again. Only this time, they’d passed through to the freeway and defeated the GM controlling their Game. All her fears had eased when they won and celebrated together, a warm light coming to give them what seemed like a pat on the back. And, more than that—that was the first place he’d said—

“Shiki?”

Her heart skipped a beat when she heard his voice call out her name, and her body whirled back towards the entrance. There, she saw both Eri and Neku standing with the light shining behind them.

“Eri—Neku! What are you two doing—well, why’d you come here?”

Neku folded his arms across his chest. “I could ask you the same thing.” He still wore his school uniform, though the tie hung loose around his neck.

After giving him a pat on the shoulder, Eri turned to him and said, “I’m going to give you two a moment. I’ll be waiting ahead.” She then hurried past Shiki and further in, towards the Shibuya River.

With a sigh, Neku rubbed his hand behind his head. “Eri’s calling it an ‘intervention.’ She says she wants to help me and Josh get past being awkward, but I don’t think she gets how annoying it is to put up with that guy. It’s like she thinks we’re better friends than we are.”

Shiki blinked, a hand over her heart. “So, she brought you to see Josh? She seemed like she was in such a hurry when she left, though.”

“That’s because we had another errand to run first.” He glanced away, his face tinted red. He fiddled with something in his pocket a moment before thrusting a small box at her, not even bothering to look at her. “Here. It’s an apology.”

“A-an apology? For what?” She held the box in her hands and stared down at it, wondering just what it contained. She wasn’t sure she should open it quite yet, though.

“Look, I meant what I said before—that I’m glad I get to see the real you now. But still, for three weeks, I didn’t fully know how else to see you other than looking like Eri. I wanted to get you back so much, and that just burned it in my head even more.” He turned his whole body away now, as if it could conceal him as he told her what he truly thought. “So… sorry about before. I just wanted you to know that you’re still the Shiki I fought for.”

Shiki’s breath caught in her throat upon hearing his words, and tears formed behind her glasses. Now, it all seemed so clear—she’d fallen back into being jealous of Eri even though Neku still supported her for who she really was. She glanced down to the box next and opened it. Inside, she found a golden circle inscribed with pictures of the four seasons, one in each corner. The painted changing blossoms indicated spring, summer, and fall, with winter showing them snow-covered.

“Shi-ki Mi-saki,” Neku whispered, and she stared up at him. “The kanji in your name means ‘four seasons,’ right? And blossom. And…”

As he talked, Shiki looked down again and found a latch below the artwork. She opened it up to find it was a pocket mirror.

“…beautiful,” Neku finished, almost inaudible. The loud  _vroom_  of a bus passed by outside right after that, making her almost question his last word as she stared at his red face. Still, she knew the kanji of her own name, so he couldn’t have meant anything else.

An overjoyed wetness found its way to her cheeks, and she couldn’t stop the tears. “Neku,” she gasped as she hugged him, unable to speak any word of thanks. She simply had to hope this got the message across.

“H-hey, Shiki…” His large hand patted her head. Though his face no longer sat in her view, she could almost hear the smile on it as he said, “Don’t tell me you got  _this_  worked up over that. What happened to the Partner who helped me beat the big guy?”

“I-I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I got jealous again.”

“You’re not going to make me repeat what I told you before, are you?”

Shiki shook her head. “No. Thank you, Neku, for saving me again.” She stared up at him now—into those gentle blue eyes she loved so much. She had to tell him—as much as it scared her and as embarrassing as it was, she had to tell him how she felt about him. He’d already done so much, and if not for his parents, they would’ve even shared in a kiss the last time they’d met up alone. “Neku, listen,” she began, swallowing the knot in her throat. “About the whole entry fee thing, I think—”

“Shiki!”

And again, parents. Tadashi Misaki rushed over, yanking Neku away from his daughter. Not only did he look intimidating, but he also wore his police uniform. Shiki wished she could crawl up and hide.

“W-what the hell?”

“I don’t know who you are,” the adult man hissed, “but stay away from my daughter.”

“Dad! Neku’s not a bad person—he just gave me a present,” Shiki pleaded, but the man grabbed her wrist.

“Come on, Shiki. We’re going home. We’ll talk about this later.”

Shiki followed her father, but she glanced back at Neku. Surprise and horror covered his face, and he bit his lip. Finally recovering, he took out his phone and typed a text—a text that came to her phone.

“Let’s meet at Hachiko tomorrow.”

After reading it, she turned back and gave one last nod before she disappeared into the light.

Neku watched, his own heart sinking as she left. He clenched his hands. He should never have even made her feel like that. Would the mirror even be enough for her to understand?

A clap resounded off the underpass walls, and Neku spun around to find Eri and Joshua. “Well, that was quite a show,” the Composer commented. “Next time, though, you should add a bit more flair. Maybe yelling at the father not to take your precious ‘Partner’ away? I’m sure that would’ve gone over quite amusingly.”

“Shut the hell up,” Neku snapped. He really didn’t need this guy annoying him further.

“Though, I have to admit, relating the mirror to her name was a nice touch. I suppose I’ll give your overall score a B… minus.” Joshua chuckled, and the other boy had half a mind to leave.

“Sorry, guess I didn’t warn you about her parents,” Eri said, scratching her cheek. “They’re a bit… overprotective, you could say. Her mom’s even worse, especially when it comes to boys.”

Neku sighed. “Whatever. It doesn’t really matter; we’ll still hang out. Shiki’s my friend, and they can’t have a say in that.”

Even as he said that, though, the same thought played on both his and Shiki’s mind:   
  
Did their relationship really stop at just a “friendship”?


End file.
